Material Life
by kamtwiheart
Summary: Alice Bella and Rose are the perfect cheerleaders. But what happens when the schools hottest guys/heart breakers/players want them? Do they give in or kick them to the curb like they did so many girls?
1. Chapter 1

Bella Pov

I grabbed my bag and changed into my cheerleading outfit. I was co-captain to cheerleaders of the Forks Stormers. My best friend,Alice,was the other-co-captain. Our bestfriend Rosalie was the captain. We ruled the school. No one messed with us. I made a quick hair check. I ran onto the football field. The football players were practicing. Rose and Alice were getting the girls in place. We made the formation and started to dance. Conviently most of the boys had gotten a break and their eyes were on us. As we twirled on the last step,Rosalie watched jessica and said,"Come on ladies,this is Forks. Save the pole dancing for your boyfriend,Jessica". Once we did the final pose,Jess got out of place and stepped to Rose. Oh Hec NO! Alice and I were behind Rose. Lauren amd Tanya stepped behind Jess. ''What did you say'',Jessica asked with a hint of attitude. ''You herd me. We're supposed to have the title of classy sexy,not full out skank'',Rose said with a smile. They couln't do anything,so they walked away. We shrugged our shoulders and laughed.

I looked out at the football field. Sure enough,they were staring at us. By they I mean:Jasper Whitlock,Emmet McCartney,and Edward Cullen. The hottest guys on the field and in the school. Bad thing though,they were the biggest players. Classic stories over and over again. The main one was:The guy would be in love with you one week,and early next week he'd be seen with his new victim,and can't even remember your name. They'd been checking us out for a while now. They're latest ''trend'' was cheerleaders. They weren't gettin' none of either of us. I looked back. Rose and Alice were watching them too. Jasper wanted Alice. Emmet wanted Rose. Edward wanted me. And secretly it was vise versa. We just couldn't let them know.

We turned back to our spot and did a few more routines. We had a game in two weeks. We needed these dances down. It was Friday and Rose's folks were out of town. We were going to have a slumber party,just us. We all rode to school in Rose's red convertible,so that was convinient. We walked into the locker room and put on our clothes. I had worn blue jeans and a light blue shirt. rose had worn black jeans and a red baby doll shirt. Alice had worn grey jeans and a purple spagghetii strap shirt with a jean jacket.

We walked out of the locker room and to the car. Unforonately we parked next to their car. And they knew it,too. They were waiting. They hadn't a victim in a while. They're last ones were Tanya,Jessica,and Lauren. They would go after the easy skanks. They broke up with them in less than a week. The bad thing was that they dumped them on the football field before a practice. It was pitiful. The three of us were mad. Those players had ruined our day.

We walked past them. ''Aw,don't be like that!'',Edward snickered. ''Screw you'',Rose said. ''Emmet looks like you'll have a fisty one'',Jasper chuckled. ''In your dreams'',I snorted. Emmet looked at Alice and said,''Jas has the quiet one''. ''Go to HELL!'',Alice blurted. They ooed as we drove off. I could tell Rose was debating hitting them. Well at least we can go to a parent free house and have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Pov

We were all on rosalie's bed sucking down homeade milkshakes in pajamas. We had been silent about our encounter with those idiots. Rosalie finished her shake and sat it down. She cleared her throat,''I have an idea. Those boys have played every girl in his school,now they're after us. We need a plan''.

''I have one,avoid them'',i said. Rose shook her head,''No,we do the opposite''. I raised an eyebrow. ''What'',Alice questioned. ''Listen,we let them think they have us hooked. we flirt,tease,and all that stuff. Then we flip the script and play them. Think we'll be doing every girl in the school a favor'',Rose exclaimed.

Alice and I were speechless. Should we do this? Could we do this? Would we do this? I looked at Alice's face and Rose's. I thought about all those hurt girls. I had my answers:yes,yes,...hell yes.

''So...'',Rose questioned. ''Im in'',I said. ''Me too'',Alice added. ''Good'',Rose sighed,''Now we need to make a promise to:not let them or anyone else know the plan,we stick together,and we dont fall in love with them''.

''Promise'',we all chorused. We were going to get them they deserved this,but somewhere in my mind i thought. This makes you no better than them. this wont work. I shoved those thoughts out. i was just serving justice.

School,Monday

I had worn a black mini skirt with white leggings and a light green lacey long sleved shirt. Rose had worn light blue jeans and a red,orange,and yellow striped pullover. Alice had on a shorthot pink frilly sleved dress with dark black leggings and a jacket to match. My blue farari was droven to school today. We got out the car and sure enough they were on the hood of Edward's Volvo,smirking.

''Don't you ladies look beautiful'',jasper said,his southern accent came out a little and he blushed. I liked it and I knew Alice did too. ''Thanks,but we gotta leave'',rose said in a very annoyed tone. She was a good actor. Just please let them takr the bait.

''Wait'',gotem,''we want to talk for a sec''. Emmet's voice was rough and honestly oozed masculinity and honestly sex appeal. ''What'',I asked voice hard. ''We want to apologize'',Edward said. His voice was somewhat soothing and smooth. It lured you in. Alice glanced at us in an obvious way. We nodded. ''We forgive you'',she said. We were about to leave,our work for today done,when Edward called us back.

''Would you girls like to join us for the party next Saturday?'',he asked. It was obvious who's party he was talking about. The buzz had been on for weeks about how Mike Newton,a football player,was going to throw a huge bash. His parents were out of town for some couple's retreat. It was going to be the party of the year,so far any way.

''Well,I can only speak for me,but sure'',Rose answered. Alice and I nodded in agreement. The guys smiled. ''Can we go now,dammit?'',I asked being as bitchy as i could be. They laughed and nodded. We walked away feeling their gazes on our backs.

I was in Trig class with Rose when Jasper and Emmet strolled in. they had missed the last two periods and I'm assumng Edwrad did too. we knew this because at least one of us had classes with at least one of them. Strange right,but this is a small school. They took seats across from us. We both looked at them with the'Where have you been face'. They just smiled until the teacher turned his back to the class.

Emmet passed a note.

_Busy_

We read,rose wrote back and then it became a note writing frenzy.

_Doing what_

_Stuff_

_Could this stuff be Lauren,Jessica,and Tanya?_

They looked half amused,half disgusted.

_Never again_

_Are they that bad?_

They nodded

_You seem like a perfect match,school skanks and the players_

_How about yall little group and ours_

_Sweetie you have to work to get this_

_We're up for a challenge_

_You should be,especially after the couple of easy girls you destroyed,we still haven't forgiven you for ruining practice that day_

_Sorry_

The teacher spoke,''Copy the board then read chapter 6''. I grabbed and scrunched up the note and hid it in my backpack. Class was over and next was lunch. We were greeted outside the door by Alice and Edward coming form the same class. told ya this place was small.

The boys gestured for us to lead the way i raised an eyebrow but didn't question. We all went through the lunchline in silence then the boys gently led us to a secludes round table. they plumped down and started to eat. Emmet looked up. ''What'' ,Rose said. ''Sit down and eat lunch with us'',Edward answered sounding obvious.

Ooooooh boy this should be interesting

Review Im back thanks for waiting


End file.
